1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for verifying checksum fields that protect packets against transmission errors in a high-performance network processor
2. General Background
The main protocols protected by checksums are IPv4 at Layer 3 (IPv6 is not protected) and TCP and UDP at Layer 4. With the increased acceptance of IPv6, it is very common in current networks to exchange a mix of TCP or UDP segments transported onto IPv4 or IPv6 packets.